Hidden Connections
by Blue Eyed Dragon Girl
Summary: Home is where the heart is, right? Maybe not for Sky. Sky has a past he doesn't want anyone to know about but how long can he keep it hidden before some nosy rangers find out? Please R&R!
1. A Night Off

_Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers or any of its characters. If I did, there would SOO be a PR:SPD season 2! Unfortunately I don't! Sigh! ANYways! I don't make money from this! I write itfor fun!_

_Hey people! This is my second PR fic. I hope you like it. It is Sky centric!Let me say upfront that there is no romance in here between Sky and Syd(or Sky and Z! Or Bridge and Z! Or Sky and Bridge, cuz you never know!) Heck! There is no romance at all! Just friends chillin together. It is set before the time Grumm is destroyed, so Jack is still red ranger in this and Sky is blue. While I haven't set definate ages for the rangers, all of them are above nineteen (which is the legal drinking age in Canada! Whohoo! ;P) Sky and Jack are the oldest. Probably each about 22 to 24. 21 at the youngest. ANYways! Not important! Just background info! Enjoy the story!_

* * *

Chapter One: A Night Off

* * *

"_I will survive!_

_As long as I know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive!_

_I've got all my life to live!_

_I've got all my love to give_

_and I'll survive_

_I will SURVIVE!"_

The crowd in cheered happily as Jack and group of fellow cadets bowed, finishing their performance in the karaoke bar. Jack hopped off the stage and walked off towards his friends who were sitting at one of the tables. He plopped down between Syd and Z, looking fairly satisfied with himself.

"Nice performance there, Jack," Z said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"Well you know how it is!" Jack replied slyly, ignoring the sarcasm. "They didn't make me the red ranger for nothing."

"They also didn't make you it for your singing abilities," Sky mumbled from behind his book.

Jack just rolled his eyes, snatching the novel from Sky. Of all the people he knew, only Sky would bring a book with him to a karaoke bar. The guy seriously needed to learn to lighten up. Jack didn't know what his problem was but tonight he didn't care. He was there to have a good time and he wasn't going to let soldier boy over there ruin it by being his usual overly uptight self. Sky glared daggers at Jack and attempted to grab the book back. Jack, being at the other side of the table, held it just out of his reach.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sky said. He was did not look amused. Jack on the other hand looked quite pleased with himself, making Sky even more angry.

"Come ON Sky!" Jack said exasperated. "We're at a _karaoke bar_! You don't read at a karaoke bar. You sing, drink, watch the show, and hang with your friends. This is not the place to be expanding your vocabulary! We brought you here to have a good time."

"Yeah Sky!" Syd chipped in. "You haven't said anything all night long. You've just had your nose stuck in that book."

"It is kind of rude not to ignore everyone like that Sky," Bridge added.

"Hey! I wasn't even going to come, but you guys forced me. Besides, I enjoy reading!" Sky gave another swipe at the book but Jack moved it out of his reach. "Please! Just give it back."

"No." Jack replied, matter of factly. "As your superior officer I order you not to read to tonight, and to enjoy this night out with your friends."

The only answer Jack received to his order was a furious glare from Sky. Jack didn't care though. He knew he won the argument and that was enough for him. He smiled to himself. He was really starting to enjoy this chain of command thing.

"Waitress," Jack called to the women walking by. Hearing the call, she walked over to the table. "Hi! Can we get another round for me and my friend over here?"

"No!" Sky replied hastily. "Just make it one." He turned to Jack. "I don't drink."

"Come on! Lighten up a little. You're legal! And if anyone needs a drink it's you!" Jack turned to the waitress. "Make it two." The waitress nodded and waltzed off.

"Hey wait!" Sky called after the girl, but she didn't hear him and kept on walking. He glared at Jack angrily. "Jack, I don't drink."

"Well we're going to have to change that tonight, aren't we?" Jack said playfully, slapping Sky on the shoulder.

"Yeah! Come on Sky," Z said. "Grumm hasn't been spotted in weeks and Cruger gave us the night off. He and Omega have got things covered if there is an attack, so we're not even on call. You are **_allowed _**to have some fun once in a while. The only person who can't have anything to drink is Syd because she's the designated driver. I mean it's just one drink. You're the only one here who hasn't had anything."

Z was right. All of them, even Bridge, had something to drink.

"No," Sky replied with a tone of finality.

"Fine," Jack replied. "You can sit there and just watch the rest of us have a good time while you sit there and brood."

"Whatever," Sky mumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms leaning back in his chair as the others turned their attention back to the next performer. It was going to be **_very _**a long night for Sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the evening passed by giddily as the Jack and the others went up for several more tries at performing, all making complete fools of themselves (except for Syd who actually could sing) and none of them caring. They were just happy to be hanging out and having a normal night for once in their lives. Sky spent the rest of the night sitting in the exact same corner doing exactly what Jack had predicted he would do, brooding. This was much to Syd's disappointment as she would have liked to have **_some_** sober company for the evening, at least to make some conversation with. Not that she didn't try, it was just Sky did everything in his power to kill every conversation she started so she eventually gave up.

By 1 AM Syd decided it was time to head back to the base. They had already stayed much longer than they had planned because, the now very drunk, Jack insisted on going back up for an encore performance. Sky helped the Syd lead their giddy friends back to the SPD jeep and began heading off towards his motorcycle without a word. This was the last straw for Sydney.

"You know you could have been a little bit nicer to me this evening," Syd yelled after Sky.

Sky didn't stop to respond, and only grunted something as he continued towards his bike.

"Hey! I'm talking to you," Syd yelled. "We invited you because you're our friend and we wanted you to have a good time. But all you do is make the night miserable for everyone around you. What is your problem? Why can't you just loosen up? Have some FUN? Just join in for once! You know? Talk. Smile. Have a drink. Is that so hard?"

Sky stopped for a moment. He shoulders lagged as he sighed and turned around to face the now furious Sydney Drew. "I'm sorry," he said bluntly.

Sydney was in shock. Had Sky just apologized to her? "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry." Sky leaned back against a car and began to absent mindedly kick at the dirt. "Look, I appreciate what you were trying to do and I know I'm not exactly the best company. It's just… places like that… they're just…" Sky contemplated how to word what he wanted to say.

"They're just what?" Syd asked, not quite sure what Sky was trying to get at.

"They're just-

HONK!

"_SYD-NEY!_" the giggling voice of Jack called coyly. Bridge and Z were sitting in the front seat, now how far too much fun honking the horn of the jeep. Sydney rolled her eyes in annoyance, shaking her head at her team mates' childish behavior.

Sky sighed. "They're just not my idea of fun," he said quietly. He turned back around and headed off towards his motorcycle.

Sydney frowned as she watched her sullen friend go. He had seemed strangely sad as he watched their friends play about in their drunken state. She had expected anger from him, annoyance at the very least, but instead she saw something else in his eyes. It was something he quickly hid behind his usual unreadable mask, but not before Syd had spotted it.

HONK!

Syd jumped as the horn went off again, followed by a flood of muffled giggles. She rolled her eyes at her giggling friends as she turned back to the jeep raising her hands in surrender. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Relax." She shook her head smirking to herself. Usually she would have been annoyed at being the one chosen to be the designated driver, not being able to join in the fun with her friends, but tonight was different. Earlier that day she had overheard Cruger asking Kat to arrange for an early morning surprise simulation they were planning to spring on them the next morning, well actually, this morning as it was technically the next day. Needless to say, all of her very hung over friends would have deal with consequences of their actions with a very nasty wake up call, amplified that much more by the after affects of the alcohol. It was not going to be a very pretty sight, thus, she would **_have_** to bring a camera. Who knows? With a sight like that, she might even get to see Sky smile, or at least smirk, and that was the closest she could ever hope to get out that Ice King.

Still, something about that last moment with Sky bothered her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew something was up. Something was bothering him that he was telling her about, not that he would tell her if something was. He wasn't exactly the **_sharing_** type of person. She'd have to ask Bridge about it tomorrow, for now though, she had some very drunken friends she had drive home and get to bed. They needed as much sleep as they could get before the wake up call they were about to receive.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_So that was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There is definately more to come. _

_Please review! Whether good or bad, friendly or flaming! I don't care. If you really hate it that much than by all means, flame away. I have no beef with constructive critisism. If you don't like something about the story or the way I write I want to know so I can improve. _

_Thanks!_


	2. The Gloves Come Off

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers! Don't own any of the characters (although I REALLY wish I owned Sky! ;P ) I just write these stories for fun!_

_Hey people! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I'm glad I've gotten your attention and curiosity! I always like the positive feedback! It is much appreciated! I hope you like this chapter just as much! So no more talk! Read on and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: The Gloves Are Coming Off!**

* * *

"EVIL! That's what they are! PURE EVIL!"

Jack plopped down on the couch in the common room, moaning and glowering in pain from their early morning simulator practice.

"I hear that brother!" Z grumbled as she collapsed down beside him. "How can they be so cruel? **_Sure_**, they give us the day off! But then they go and work us twice as hard the very next day!"

Bridge could only grunt something as he collapsed onto one of the other couches, too exhausted to even talk.

Sky and Syd had sat down as well, Syd settling herself into a lounger and Sky sitting next Bridge opening up the very same book Jack had stolen from him the night before.

"Oh come on you guys," Syd chirped slapping Jack playfully on the knee, "it wasn't **_that _**bad. We've had earlier training sessions than that."

Jack glared at Syd. "Yeah! One's that we've been prepared for. But a 6:30 am wakeup call after a night like that? That is just plain evil. How can you be so cheerful after so little sleep is beyond me!"

"Well **_I _**didn't have eight beers last night," Syd replied with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah! It was worth it man." Jack turned his attention to Sky who was sitting silently reading his book. Sky, feeling Jack's glare upon him, met his gaze with a defiant glance and then turned back to his book. Now usually Jack would have just ignored this as this was a very Sky like thing to do, but with the way he was feeling this morning, something as simple as that little look was just too much for Jack. "That's it!" He yelled angrily. He grabbed Sky's book, tore it in half, and tossed it across the room.

Sky's eyes widened in shock as he stood up. "Hey! What the hell was that man?" He had known the look he gave Jack would piss him off (that was the whole point) but wrecking his book was uncalled for.

"You wanna know what that was? You want to know?" Jack said standing up to match Sky's now angry gaze. He shoved Sky. "**_THAT_** was my way of telling you that I have had **_enough_** of your attitude! I have had enough of **_you_**!"

"Hey!" Sky replied defensively, "I didn't even say anything! Just because **_you _**woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning because you didn't know when to call it quits last night doesn't mean you can take it out on me. How you're feeling this morning is your own fault. You made your own choices, and I made mine. So back off and **_chill out_**." Sky said coldly. He was mere inches from Jack's face, and neither of them broke eye contact.

"Okay," Jack said quite suddenly, turning away. Sky just shook his head in confusion at Jack's odd resignation. He was about to turn away to go get his book when, without warning, Jack slugged him in the jaw. Sky went tumbling backward, knocking over the couch that Bridge barely had time to get off of.

"Hey!" Syd cried, quickly jumping in between Jack and Sky. "What do you think you're doing?" Syd said angrily, poking Jack an accusing finger.

"Hey! Don't look so surprised! This fight has been a long time coming. Besides, it's his own damn fault! He's got too much attitude and he knows it!" Jack replied, looking over her shoulder at Sky who wiping the blood from his lip as he began to get up. Sky glared at him.

"Nun uh!" Syd said, pulling Jack's attention back to her. "Not this time. I've seen Sky start a lot of fights with you but this one is on you." Syd turned back to Sky who was now standing behind, glaring daggers in Jack's direction. "Are you okay, Sky?" She asked tenderly, wiping some of the remaining blood from his chin.

He looked down at her for a moment, his eyes softening at the sight of his petit friend. "Yeah… yeah, I'm okay." Just as suddenly as Jack had, Sky lunged at Jack punching him in the face.

Jack had been expecting some retaliation so he had been slightly more prepared for the hit, and was not completely knocked off his feet. Still, it hurt a lot more than he had expected. He stumbled back a bit, ready to lung back at Sky but was restrained by Bridge and Z, who been waiting to intervene after being knocked from their seats. It took all of Syd's strength to hold Sky back, who was now more furious than she had ever seen him.

"You know? I don't know why the hell Cruger ever picked you to be the red ranger! You don't even know what it means to be a leader! What it means to be wearing that uniform! You're just a thief who got lucky! I mean, you just act like this is all some sort of game!" Sky's eyes were full of pent up fury.

"Well guess what Sky? It doesn't matter what you **_know _**or what you **_think_** because either way, Cruger chose me! Not you!" Jack spat. "I am so sick of hearing that stupid sob story!" Jack imitates Sky, "_Oh no! Poor me! I just want to be the red ranger just like my daddy! Wah! Wah! _Just get over yourself Sky! You act like you had such a rough life. Your dad died! Big whoop! I never even knew my parents **_and_** I grew up on the street while you probably still had the picket white fence and the house in the suburbs. Oooh! Milk and cookies! _So rough_! You don't even know it means to have a tough life."

"You don't know a thing about me or my life Jack," Sky spat back, "and don't you dare act like you do! You don't know one thing!"

"Maybe not! But it doesn't change the fact that you are still just spoiled little cry baby who can't let go of the fact that his dad is dead. I mean I don't even get why you want to be like him. He can't have been that great! No one is!"

"My father was one of the best red rangers out there! He was something you could never **_ever _**measure up to!"

"Really?" Jack asked cynically from behind Bridge and Z, "Well if he was such a great red ranger then why is he **_DEAD_**?"

Both Bridge and Syd eyes widened in horror as they realized the huge mistake Jack had just made. No force in the world could have stopped Sky at that moment as he shoved Syd out of the way and lunged at Jack. Bridge and Z were thrown out of the way as well as Sky rained down on Jack with a flurry of punches.

**BAM!** "You take that back!" Sky shouted. **BAM!** "You take it BACK!" **BAM! BAM!**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice interrupted. The other rangers who were about to jump in and separate their friends froze in terror as Commander Cruger walked in. Sky on the other hand was still grappling with Jack who had managed to push Sky off enough to put up some sort of a defense. Thus neither cadet noticed as the Commander came over behind them and ripped the two apart, tossing Sky towards Bridge and Syd and Jack over in Z's direction. Both boys were fairly blood covered and panting heavily as their friends helped them up, while making sure to restrain them from attacking each other again. Jack looked the worst, his face having taken a major beating from Sky. Sky didn't look much better either with his cut lip from Jack's first punch. His knuckles were bleeding as well, covered in Jack blood more than his own.

"What on earth did you two think you were doing?" Cruger barked, growling fiercely at both rangers. "You two are a disgrace to the uniforms you're wearing! You are rangers and team mates! You fight the enemies! NOT each other!" Cruger's tone quieted slightly into a more disappointed tone than angry. "I thought you two had worked out your petty problems by now, or you would have at least learned enough to put them aside. Apparently I was wrong." At this comment both Sky and Jack avoided the commander's gaze guiltily, although Sky was still glaring silently a Jack. Cruger sighed. "Report to the infirmary and have both yourselves checked out. I will see you both at eighteen hundred hours to discuss your punishment." He turned to Syd who snapped to attention, "Cadet Drew, escort these two to the infirmary and make sure there are no further mishaps along the way."

"Yes sir," Syd replied sternly, attempting to hide the fear in her voice. Syd knew both Sky and Jack were in big trouble and she knew that no matter how bad this lecture was, the one where they received their punishment would be far worse in comparison, and she did not want to be around when that happened.

The three cadets exited the room with a swish of the door. Cruger turned to the two remaining cadets who both looked thoroughly terrified.

"As for you two…" Both cadets flinched as they awaited their presumed punishment. "Clean up this mess."

Bridge and Z both let out a small breath as they saluted their commander. "Yes Sir!"

With that Cruger left the room leaving Bridge and Z to get started on cleaning the disarray Sky and Jack had made during their scuffle. As Cruger walked down the halls he let out a small sigh, shaking his head. He was getting too old for this.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_So there ya go people! I hope you enjoyed it! I always wanted to see Jack and Sky finally beat the crap out of eachother and I am quite glad I got to write it into this story! Although I had to restrain myself from letting Sky win. (What can I say? I root for the cute one! ;P ) ANYways! This is all leading up to the revealing of the Sky's secret past! You're just going have to wait though to figure out what it is. There ARE hints in here, you just might not pick up on them until after I reveal what it is later in the story!_

_As usual, please be review! Whether good or bad, fabby or flaming! I don't care! I just want honesty! That's all! If you hate it that much then by allmeans: Flame!I like knowing what I'm doing wrong! It helps me improve!_

_Thanks!_


	3. Mysterious Mr Tate

_Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers or any of their characters. I write for fun and am poor as a result of it:P_

_Hey people! So a lot people have been comenting that I have been alittle too vague with my references to the story! Well I would just like to explain that all of my blathering in the first two chaps have actually had a point to them! I'm just not going to tell you what that is as it will ruin the story! ;P I did make a point to get started with the more mysterious part of this mystery past of Sky in this chap so I hope you enjoy it and have fun trying to guess what it is! I do hope its not that obvious! I personally like being surprised and I really want to, in the next chap especially! Thus, enough talking from me! I just want to point out though (as a result of the request of a reviewer) the time in which this story is situated. I can't really place it in an exact spot but let's just say it is after Sky reveals to Jack why he wants to be a red ranger but before him a Jack become friends. He is past most of his bitching toCrugerand saying mean comments about Jack and Z stage but he definately not tight with him yet. He's only just starting to gain respect for him as a leader. They **tolerate **eachother right now._

_ANYways! Thanks for the helpful feedback! I always enjoy the informative reviews, more so than the ones that just sing praises! I've really been able to improve with each chap as a result of it! So thankyou and on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Mr. Tate

* * *

**

You know? There are times Sydney swore that she was psychic one instead of Bridge, because as she predicted, the lecture Commander Cruger gave Sky and Jack was ten times worse than the one in the common room. She was pretty sure the entire base had heard Cruger's yelling, possibly even Grumm, and he was in space. Needless to say the punishment they received was less than lenient. Jack had to clean every window in the base (make note that there were over 2000 of them) and then wax the megazords. Sky had to mop every single floor in the entire base which actually didn't sound that bad, but considering the fact that there were hundreds of rooms and corridors on every floor of the building (10 floors in total) that was A LOT of mopping to do. Sky in particular did his work quite grudgingly as he felt he was the innocent party in the conflict. Unfortunately, Cruger had refused to even hear their explanations as he felt the sight he saw was evidence enough.

"I still think this unfair," Jack complained to Z. He was on his lunch break after finishing the second floor of windows and he and Z had decided to spend the time in the common room.

"Oh come on Jack," Z replied looking at her friend in exasperation. This debate had gone on for several days and Jack still would not admit to it maybe being his fault that they were being punished. He seemed to think that his now very swollen eye was the result of Sky simply being a psychopath. "Jack, even you have to admit that that was a cheap shot with you insulting his dad."

"Hey, he used to insult us all the time about being thieves and street trash and we didn't freak out on him." Jack crossed his arms resolutely. "It's not my fault he's so darn sensitive."

Z merely raised an eyebrow a Jack. "I'm not claiming he's not an over sensitive freak, I'm just saying that you already knew that when you said it to him, which is why you now look like a Cyclops."

"Aw man! Is it really that bad?" Jack asked touching his swollen eye and wincing in pain.

Z rolled her eyes at Jack and swatted his hand away. "I swear to god, you're worse than Syd."

"There is nothing wrong with worrying about your appearance," Jack replied mockingly brushing his dreads out of his face. "I have to look my best for the ladies after all," He said grinning.

Z responded by reaching over and ruffling his hair. "You are such a dork." Jack swatted her hand away but then took on a more serious tone.

"Still, I don't get that guy. I mean he claims I could never understand what his life was like, it's like he's saying he had such a hard time. What could have been so hard about it? He has a home, some family at least. He still had his mom, right?"

"I think so," Z replied, burrowing her eyebrows in contemplation. "He's never exactly talked about her much but I never got the impression she was dead. Actually… now that I think about, I've never actually heard him talk about his mom, like… ever."

Jack just shrugged. "It was probably just financial problems or something like that. You know? They weren't completely broke but they were no where close to being rich."

"Yeah, probably. That boy is such a drama queen at times so it's hard to tell. I mean I'm sure they still got some sort of officer's pension or something like that."

Jack scoffed. "No wonder they had financial problems, look at how much we get paid. I'm sure his dad's salary wasn't much bigger."

"True."

Jack sat silently for a moment, contemplating. Suddenly he stood. "I'm going go talk to Bridge."

"Um, why?" Z asked, confused with Jack's sudden change of plans.

"If anyone knows anything about Sky, it'll be Bridge. He **_is _**psychic after all."

"Jack, why are you obsessing over this? This is **_Sky_** we're talking about. The boy is about as deep as a dried up well."

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, "It's just something about this is bugging me. I can't put my finger on it yet."

"Okay… whatever," Z said picking up a magazine to read. "Just try to avoid Sky while you're doing your little **_investigation,_** the last thing you need is to make Cruger any madder at you by getting into another fight."

"Come on Z," Jack replied grinning mischievously, "this is me we're talking about."

"My point exactly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_In Bridge and Sky's room:_

"Wait, you're telling me that in all the years that you've known Sky he's never said anything about his mom?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

"Never ever," Bridge replied matter of factly.

"I thought you two were like best friends?" Jack asked, surprised at how little information Bridge could supply him with.

"We are."

Jack gave Bridge a confused look.

Bridge only shrugged in response. "You have to understand Jack; Sky is not exactly the most talkative of room mates. Sure we talk, but it's rare that we ever actually **_talk_**. The only time he's ever talked to me about his family is when he told me what happened to his dad. After that he never really brought it up again and I never asked."

Jack was only more confused. "Well couldn't you just read his thoughts for me then?"

Bridge sighed. "Jack, I know I'm psychic but I can't just read someone's thoughts and go searching for information that I want. People's minds are just too chaotic for that. I usually just read people's emotions."

"Well what does he **_feel _**about his mom?" Jack asked, starting to get frustrated at his lack of progress.

"Don't know. Like I said, he's never brought it up. I know he feels pain and sadness when he thinks about his family in general, but you don't really have to be psychic to know that."

"Hmm…" Jack thought for a moment of what to ask next. "Wait. What about Christmas or any of the other holidays? Does ever go to visit any of his relatives?"

Bridge thought for a moment. "Nope. Usually he just stays at the base."

Jack was shocked. He would have at least thought he might visit for the holidays. He **_is _**still human after all. At least Jack thought he was. "Are you telling me he **_never _**leaves the base unless it's for SPD business?"

"I never said he never leaves, just not for the holidays."

"Well when does he leave?"

"Every Sunday."

"Every Sunday? Since when? I've never seen him leave."

"He doesn't go for the whole day, just for the evening. Usually some time after 5."

"Huh? I always thought he was out training. I always see him go out jogging then."

"That's probably the point."

"Well where does he go?"

"Don't know."

"You never asked?"

"Yeah, once."

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't really say anything. He more just kind of grunted and then went to bed."

"And you never found any of this strange?" Jack asked, surprised Bridge did not seem bothered at all about Sky's odd behavior.

"Why would I find it strange?" Bridge asked looking confused.

Realizing the irony of what he had just asked (considering who he was asking) Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Never mind man. Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Bridge said with a grin.

As Jack stood up, ready to leave Bridge and Sky's room he took one last look around. He noticed on the night stand the only picture he had was the one of him and his dad. "_Weird," _Jack thought to himself. No pictures of his mom, eh? Jack shook his head. Sky was becoming more and more a of mystery to him which was making him want to know even more what was the deal with Sky's mom. Maybe Z was right. Maybe he was being irrationally obsessive with this whole Sky thing, but he didn't care anymore. Come this Sunday, nothing was going to stop him from figuring out the mystery of Sky Tate.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_So there you go people! I do hope you are even more curious about Sky's past than before. I revised the summary abit (after someone pointed out to me just how misleading it is!). What can I say? I suck at summaries! Especially when the story is supposed to be a mystery and you don't want to give too much away! I do hope you enjoyed this chap though!_

_Please review! Whether good or bad, fantastic or flaming, I don't care. I just want honesty. If in all honesty you hate the story, then by all means, flame away! Just make sure to point out what it is you hate so much! I like to know what I am doing wrong so I can improve. _

_Thanks!_


	4. The Great Escape

_Disclaimer: Same old! Blah blah blah! Don't own power rangers or any of the characters!_

_Hey people! I have just been so into this story that I couldn't wait to write and post the next chap as soon as possible, so here it is! Jack is finally on his hunt for the truth and now he's dragging Z along for the ride! Thanks for all the encouraging feedback! Always a pleasure to hear you are curious! (It means I've been doing my job!) ANYways! I won't hold you up! On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The Great Escape

* * *

**

_Sunday 4:45 pm_

_Location: Common Room_

"Just for the record Jack, I still think this is one of the stupidest ideas you've come up with yet."

"Will you just trust me on this Z? The guy is hiding something. Something that he doesn't want the rest of us to know about."

Z just rolled her eyes. "That **_is _**generally why people hide stuff." Z shook her head, unable to figure out what had gotten into her friend to make him so obsessive over the lifestyle of the guy he claimed to dislike so much. "I don't get it Jack. Why do you care whether or not Sky has a secret?"

"**_Because_**."

"Oh! Well then," Z said sarcastically, "So long as we've made that clear!"

Jack sighed. "Because Z, ever since we've gotten here Sky has walked around here like he's always right, like he's **_so_** perfect. He's basically placed himself in this whole other species from us and I've had enough of it. People don't hide things unless it's something bad, and with Sky's sparkling clean record, this can only mean that it is something big. So tonight, I am going to find out what his secret is and prove once and for all that Sky Tate is not the perfect little ranger he claims to be. "

"So basically we're just doing this to satisfy your ego and help you prove yourself to be the alpha male in this little spat you're having with Sky?"

Jack paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Well… yeah, that too. But I did mean the other stuff I said."

Z just shook her head. "Whatever."

"Oh! There he is, now just act natural." Jack plopped down on the couch across from Z, quickly picking up a magazine, as Sky walked in. Z tried to suppress a snort as she watched Jack try to make himself seem inconspicuous, while in truth he just looked he had recently developed a bad twitch that was now acting up.

Sky headed across the room to the fridge, nodding at Z as he walked by. He was out of SPD uniform, sporting white running shoes, grey sweat pants, and a plain, dark blue t-shirt. He certainly **_looked _**like he was going out to train. Sky looked at his watch briefly as he pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and then headed towards the door.

"Hey Sky," Z said casually as he passed by for the second time. "Where you headed?"

"Out," Sky replied just as casually, "I was going to do some training, maybe go for a jog through the park. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright," Z said with a smile, "Later."

Sky nodded goodbye as he headed out the automatic doors with a swish. Jack watched the doors as they swished closed behind him and then practically jumped to his feet in excitement.

"You see?" Jack exclaimed excitedly, "That is what I was talking about. The vagueness of his explanations. His non SPD attire. He is definitely going somewhere."

"Yeah, jogging in the park, like he said."

"That is what he wants you to think. He's clever. I'll give him that. Come on," Jack said grabbing Z's arm, "We've got to follow him."

Z raised an eyebrow at Jack, "Uh, Jack? I hate to put a damper on your little plan here but won't he notice a couple SPD officers following him, especially if he is going off academy grounds?"

"Good point," Jack replied, scratching his chin. "Alright, go get changed into some civilian clothes and meet me in the lobby in 2 minutes." Jack then ran off to his room to get changed, leaving a confused Z shaking her head, as she walked off to go get changed herself. _How do I get myself into these things? _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Later in the park…_

Jack and Z stood hidden behind a tree, quite a distance away from the jogging figure of Sky. They tried to stay as far away as possible and out of Sky's view, while still remaining within eyesight of him. So far Sky, as Z had predicted, was doing nothing but what he had claimed he would be doing, jogging.

"Jack, can we go now? This is pointless! He is doing exactly what he said he would be doing and I am beginning to feel more and more stupid for letting you talk me into this."

"No. Not yet. Just because he's playing it cool right now doesn't mean he's not up to something."

Z bashed he head against the tree, getting impatient. "Ugh! Jack, this is ridiculous. You are going on a witch hunt here and I am not going to let you drag me down with you. I'm going back to the base." Z said turning to leave, but Jack grabbed onto her arm, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"No! No! No! Wait Z! Please! Just five more minutes. Five minutes and you can go! I swear! Please Z?"

Z rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Five minutes. But not a minute more. After that you're on your own."

"Yes! Thank you! I swear, you won't regret this."

Z scoffed. "I hate to break it to you but it's a little late for that."

Jack's eyes widened as he grabbed Z again, pointing in Sky's direction. "Hey! Look! Look there! Do you see that?"

"See what?" Z asked, confused.

"**_That. _**Look! See there?" Jack and Z watched as Sky continued to jog down the path through the park. Seeing that Z still didn't understand, Jack explained, "Look where Sky is jogging. That is the point were the path turns back to the academy but he is still headed towards the city."

"So? Maybe he just wanted to take a longer jog. We all know what a go hard Sky is."

"No. No, he is headed someplace and we're going to find out where. Come on." Jack grabbed Z and pulled her along as they raced after Sky who was now almost out of their sight. They eventually came to the edge of the park and were greeted by the harsh sounds of New Tech's urban jungle. They scanned the area but lost sight of Sky.

"Where'd he go? I can't see him anymore." Z asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "Where could he have gone?"

Jack and Z looked around at their surroundings. Across the street from them was a train station, a few boutiques, and some sort of fancy restaurant. Further down the street were some office buildings and a parking garage.

"Maybe he took the train?" Z suggested sheepishly, trying to get a smile out of Jack.

Jack was not amused. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. "He could be anywhere."

"Well at least you were right about one thing." Jack gave Z a puzzled look. "He wasn't just going for a jog." Before Jack even had a chance to roll his eyes he spotted Sky.

"Wait! Get down!" Jack cried pulling Z behind a parked car. "There he is." They both peered over the edge of the car to see Sky leaving the train station. Strangely, he had changed out of his jogging clothes into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket. He was also carrying a helmet with him.

"Well that's weird. Why did he get changed? Even more, how did he get changed?" Z asked. "I didn't see him bring anything with him on his jog."

"He must have a storage locker in the train station." Jack replied, only half listening as he watched Sky walk by. "The real question is where is he going?"

Jack and Z watched curiously as Sky walked down the street and headed into the parking garage. A few minutes later he zoomed out on a dark blue motorcycle, unknowingly driving right past where Z and Jack were hidden and stopped at the intersection farther up the street.

Jack jumped to his feet, pulling Z up with him. "Come on Z, we have to follow him!"

Z just shook her head in disbelief. This was all too much for her. "How exactly are we going to do that? We don't have a car."

Jack looked around frantically, knowing he only had seconds before the lights changed and they lost sight of Sky. His eyes settled on the car in front of them, a desperate idea popping into his head.

Z's eyes narrowed as she realized what Jack was about to do. "Jack no! We're SPD now! We can't do this!"

"We'll return it!"

"No!" Z said, but it was too late. Jack had already phased into the front seat of the car and quickly hot wired the engine. He unlocked the passenger side door and pushed it open for Z, but she refused to get in.

"Come on Z, it's now or never!" Jack pleaded.

"No Jack! I'm not going to follow you on your stupid little crusade! No!"

"Come on Z! I need you! Besides! I know you're as curious as I am to find out what is up with Sky!"

"No Jack!"

"Z! Please! The light is about to change." Jack gave Z the most pleading puppy dog look could muster.

Z paused for a moment, looking between Jack and Sky. She sighed. "Fine," she said getting in the car and closing the door behind her, "but if we get caught I swear, you are so going to pay for this."

Jack only grinned in response as he pulled the car out onto the road. He had every intention of returning it later, but right now though he was too close to his goal to even think of turning back. He had come too far to stop now.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

So there you go people! I know I kind of left you hanging there but don't worry! The next chap is already in the works and should be posted within a day or two! Just one or two more chapters and the secret will be reveal so stay tuned!

Please review! Whether good or bad, fabulous or flaming, I don't care! All I ask for is honesty! If you hate it that much then flame away, just be sure to mention what you hated so much about the story so I can improve in the future! I have no problem with critisism!

Thanks!


	5. I spy with my little eye

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power rangers or any of their characters! Am too poor for that and am not making money off this story either!_

_Hey people! So here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The one where Sky's secret is revealed! Now just because I reveal it in thischapter doesn't mean the story is over! It simply means that my urge to write this chap was just as stronge as your curiosity about what the secret was! Thankyou for all the lovely reviews! They are very much appreciated! Now! Let's not keep you waiting any longer! Here is the next chap! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Spy With My Little Eye Something That is Blue

* * *

**

Jack and Z followed Sky for a good 30 minutes, making sure to stay a few cars back so he didn't notice them following. It wasn't actually that hard. For someone who was hiding something, he sure didn't seem that suspicious. Finally, after 5 more minutes of tailing, Sky pulled his motor cycle into the parking lot of a local grocery store. After parking his bike he headed off towards the store, disappearing into the crowd. Jack and Z continued to drive by and then turned a corner so they could park without being noticed. They were just in sight of Sky's bike and the store.

"Now, what would Sky be doing in there?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know," Z replied sarcastically, "Maybe buying groceries?"

Jack gave Z an annoyed look. "I know **_that_** but I'm wondering **_why_** he is buying them and who they're for."

"Maybe he's doing the shopping for a sick grandma or something."

"Maybe, but why would he lie about visiting his grandma?"

"He's a private guy. He probably just didn't feel like it was any of our business."

"No. It can't be something that simple. He wouldn't have gone to all that trouble to hide where he was going if it was for something as simple as visiting his grandma. Why have the hidden clothes and the unmarked bike? If it was just his grandma he would have just taken his SPD bike. He probably wouldn't have even changed out of his uniform."

"Don't you think you're making a lot of assumptions there?"

"No Z. There is more to this than meets the eye," Jack replied, his eyes narrowing as he watched the grocery store entrance.

A few minutes later Sky came out the doors carrying two bags with him. He stored them in the compartment in the back of his bike, and swung his leg over, starting the bike up again.

"Jack, we should turn back. This is Sky's personal life. It's none of our business."

"No way Z, not when we're so close."

"Close to what?" Z asked exasperated. "We don't even know what we're going to find out."

"Whatever he is hiding. Just trust me. We'll know it when we see it."

Z just sighed as she watched Sky zoom by while they pulled the car out to follow. 15 minutes later they turned into a residential area. It was an older area, made up of small bungalows mostly. Most of them looked fairly run down and neglected from a lack of upkeep. It was obviously a poorer area of the city. It lacked that New Tech city gleam that most of the newer areas of the city had.

Jack and Z watched as Sky turned a corner and then pulled into the driveway of a fairly shabby looking house. They ducked down as they continued to drive two blocks down the street and then parked around the corner. The last thing they needed was Sky recognizing the car. They jumped out of the car and ran back the two blocks, stopping to peer around the corner of a house as they reached Sky's street. They watch as he stood on the front porch, fiddling with his keys with one hand as he attempted to hold the grocery bags up with the other. When he found the right one he unlocked the door and disappeared inside.

"Come on," Jack said pulling Z forward. "Let's get a closer look."

"What? No. What if he sees us?" Z asked, surprised Sky had not caught them by now.

"Relax, I just want to get a closer look," Jack replied as he continued to pull Z forward. They snuck across a few lawns until they were right next to the house, hiding behind the neighbour's car.

"Jack, we can't see any more here than we could when we were back at the corner."

"You're right, we have to get closer," Jack said as he began to crawl forward.

"Closer? **_Jack!_**" Z whispered frantically after her friend, who now already halfway across the lawn. "Ugh! Wait up!" Z crawled after Jack and followed him into the bushes that were right in front of the house. The sharp branches, to her great annoyance, snagged on her new yellow shirt, ripping off a piece as they finally got through. Z groaned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I just ruined my new shirt," Z complained in a very Syd like manner.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "I swear! You have been spending **_way_** too much time with Syd."

Z glared back at Jack. "Hey! It was expensive!"

Jack only shook his head in response as he stood up and cautiously peered in the front window. Luckily for them, the blinds weren't drawn so they had fairly good view. Also, it was starting to get dark out, which meant they had a better chance of not being noticed through the window.

"I don't see anything," Z said.

"Neither do I," Jack replied. Suddenly he pulled Z down so only their eyes looked over the window sill. "Look, I think I see Sky."

"But who's that?" Z asked, as a small women came into view.

"I don't know," Jack replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sky's POV:_

Sky fumbled with his keys as he attempted to open the front door. He cursed inwardly as he almost dropped one of the bags he was holding. Finally he managed to find the right key and unlock the door. As he walked in he was greeted by the stale smell of cigarettes and alcohol, a smell he was far too familiar with. He put the groceries down on the kitchen counter and looked around the room.

"Mom?" he called, not actually expecting to hear a response. "Mom? It's me Sky. You home?"

Sky poked his head around the corner to see his mom sitting on the couch in front of the TV. As per usual, she had a glass of Burban in her hand and a half empty bottle sitting on the table.

"Hi mom," Sky said trying to sound cheerful. "I brought you some groceries. I know you've been really busy with that new job of yours over at the laundry mat so I thought I'd save you the trouble of going out."

Sky's mother only grunted as she ignored her son, focusing all her attention on the game show she was watching on TV. Sky just sighed, looking at the deteriorated state of his once beautiful mother. The woman who he had once known to be so kind and so gentle had changed into someone he barely even recognized. She looked older than she really was, weathered by the hard years that followed his father's death. He didn't blame her completely. She had loved his father greatly and after he had died she had gotten deeply depressed. It was years before they even diagnosed it, and in that time she had taken to drowning her troubles in a bottle of wine every night, or some other drink that would numb her to the harshness of reality. Sky, being a child at the time, could only stand by and watch as his mother's life slowly fell apart. She had been a house wife when Sky's father had died, and although they received a small pension, it was not much to live on. She went through several jobs afterwards, none being very high paying as she had married almost right out of high school and had never gone on to get a post secondary education. She just hadn't had time after Sky was born.

While his mother had gotten depressed, she had also gotten very bitter as well. She resented his father, claiming he abandoned them and that he cared more for strangers than he had for them. She had been so angry at Sky when he left to join SPD, but Sky had just really wanted to get out of that house, and follow in his father's foot steps. For the first two years he was there he refused to come back and even visit, not that she was asking him to. It wasn't until after Dru left and he realized just how little family he had left in the world, did he start visiting his mom every Sunday. He didn't know why he kept coming. She was never welcoming, never loving, never thankful of his visits. Still Sky kept on coming, because she was all he had, and his father would have wanted him to.

Sky tried, as usual, to start up a pleasant conversation as he began to clean up the kitchen and unload the groceries. Most people at the academy would have thought they'd gone crazy seeing him, the silent broody one, trying to make small talk, by Sky didn't care. It was a ritual of sorts, just to sort of prove to himself that she was still there, still alive.

"So, you hungry?" he asked pleasantly. "I bought some sauce so if you're up to it I could maybe make us some spaghetti for dinner?"

"I already ate," Sky's mother finally responded. He tone was grumpy and uncaring but at least it was a response.

"Oh, that's okay then. I'll just put this stuff away then." Sky silently began putting away the groceries into the fridge and various cupboards. Sky sighed as he looked at the large stack of unwashed dishes sitting in the sink. He turned on the water and began to get to work on them, once again trying to start a conversation.

"So how's work been? They haven't been giving you too many hours like that last place, have they?"

"I quit."

"What? Why?" Sky asked, confused at why his mother would leave another stable job, especially one that he had worked so hard to find for her. "What was wrong with this job?"

"Manager had a stick up his ass. He yelled at me for having a drink or two on my break. I mean it's my freaking break. I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Mom, you can't keep quitting your jobs like this," Sky said pleadingly. "It's getting harder and harder for me to help keep things afloat when you just keep throwing away good work. You of all people should know SPD doesn't pay that much. I can't keep picking up the slack. I mean, what if something happens to me like it did to dad, what then?"

"I didn't ask for your help!" Sky's mother croaked, finally standing up to actually talk to him. She wobbled a bit as she came into the kitchen, drink in hand, obviously on her third or fourth shot.

"Mom, I didn't mean it that way."

"You're just like that worthless father of yours," she spat angrily. "Going off to get yourself killed so you can call yourself a **_hero_**. I don't need saving and I don't need you!"

"Mom…" Sky said pleadingly.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked, now in a drunken rage. "I said I don't need your help, so get out! Get!"

"Mom, please," Sky said putting down the wet dish in his hand.

"I said, GET OUT!" she screamed, throwing the glass at Sky's head. Luckily he ducked just in time as the glass hit the cupboard door, shattering and sending glass everywhere. "Get out!" She picked up another one of the dish to throw at Sky, but this time he was prepared. Just as she tossed the dish he put up a force field, protecting him from the spray of china.

His mother's face darkened as she watched the display. "You freak," she spat. "This is what your father leaves me. Just some freak of a son. You're as bad as those things you catch." Sky's eyes glistened as he continued to listen. "I don't want coming back here again Schuyler! You hear! Get the hell out of here and don't come back!" With that she picked up another dish to throw and Sky took that as his cue to leave.

With out a word Sky grabbed his coat to leave and scrambled out the front door. As he slammed it shut he heard another dish shatter as it connected with the door. He sighed. He would have to clean that up later after she passed out. Sky was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice as Jack and Z dived behind the bushes in front of his house. He walked over to his bike and pulled out a book to read as he settled himself on the porch. Looking at his watch, he sighed. He'd come back inside in an hour. That should be long enough for her at least calm down. He just shook his head as he opened the novel to the marked page. _Just another typical Sunday night in the life Schuyler Tate._

_To be continued…_

* * *

_So there you go people! I hope you weren't disappointed with the secret! I also hope this is not what you expected! I was my intention to try and surprise you and I hope I achieved that. The story is no where near done though, if that is what you are thinking! Expect major Jack/Sky conflict in the chapters to come! But I don't want to reveal too much! ; )_

_As per ususal, please review! Whether good or bad, fabby or flaming! All reviews are accepted! If you do hate the storythat much, then by all means, flame away, simply include the reason WHY you hate it some much as well. I enjoy critisism! It helps me improve!_

_Thanks a million! _


	6. The Next Step

_Disclaimer: Don't own squat! Blah blah blah!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Next Step

* * *

**SNAP! **

Sky jerked his head up from his book and looked around. He had thought he had heard a branch break over in the front garden. Putting his book down, Sky strode over to the bushes and peered over.

"Hmm, that's weird," Sky said to himself, picking up a torn piece of yellow cloth that was caught on a branch. Sky craned his head around once more, scanning the area, but saw nothing. Shrugging, he stuffed the piece of cloth in his pocket and walked back over to his book. He sighed as he looked at his watch. It had been long enough so he picked up his book and went back to the front door. Just before closing the door he took one last suspicious look around the front lawn and then disappeared inside his house. "Must have been a squirrel or something."

&&&&&&&&

_In Sky's backyard:_

Jack counted to ten after he heard the front door shut before peering his head over the top of the gate. They had been hiding silently for over an hour in the bushes as Sky had been reading and it was probably one of the longest hours of their lives, especially after what they had just seen. Jack, who had been attempting to silently shuffle into a more comfortable position after his hand and one of his feet had fallen asleep, had accidentally snapped a twig. Without a word, Jack had had to phase himself and Z through the house and into the backyard before Sky spotted them. It was a moment he did not ever want to repeat.

"Is he gone?" Z whispered from behind Jack.

"Yeah," Jack whispered back, "I think he went back inside."

"Alright, let's get out of here," Z replied, dragging Jack to the front. They cautiously peered around the corner but saw no sign of Sky. Quickly, they crawled across his lawn until they were out of sight of his windows and then made a mad sprint back down the street, all the way to where the car was parked.

Suddenly, Z turned to Jack, her face dark with anger. "Are you happy now? Hmm, Jack? Do you feel better about yourself now that you know that Sky has had just as an unhappy child hood as you and me? Well?"

"Z, I didn't mean it like…"

"Like what Jack? This is what you wanted! You wanted the dirt on Sky Tate and now you have it. Ugh! I told you this was none of our business but you didn't listen to me!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" Jack replied, pleadingly. More than anything he wished he had listened.

"Ugh! I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here!" Z just shook her head as sat down on the curb, now glaring at the ground. She was too angry to look at her friend. Jack sighed guiltily as he plopped down beside her. She was right, as usual, and he had no excuses this time.

"I can't believe **_that _**was Sky's mom," Jack said sadly.

"I know," Z replied, her tone changing from anger to sadness as she looked to Jack with softened eyes. He returned her gaze and then put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Now I get why he doesn't go home for the holidays," Jack said.

"I wouldn't want to either with a family like that," Z scoffed. "Why would he want to visit her all time like that? He's just punishing himself."

"Who knows? May it's some twisted sense of duty or something. You know how anal he is about all that honor and crap that they pump into our heads at the academy."

"Maybe," Z replied softly. "What are we going to do Jack?" Z asked. Jack was usually the "man with the plan" but today, as she looked into his eyes, she could tell he was out of answers.

"I don't know. I mean, we can't really **_do_** anything. You remember what it was like on the streets, there were some people you just… couldn't help."

"We could try, you know… find people to help her help herself."

"I'm sure Sky's tried that before. Besides, people have to want to change and by the looks of things, she didn't seem very willing to listen. Anyways, we can't interfere because then Sky would know we followed him."

"And stole a car."

"Yeah, that too," Jack sighed. "You know? This was all so much easier when I just thought of Sky as this big blue, obnoxious jerk with a stick up his ass."

"Oh, he still is. We just have a better understanding of **_why_** he's such a hard ass."

Z and Jack chuckled for a moment and then went silent again.

"He's going to be pissed if he ever finds out about this," Z said, breaking the silence.

"Hell ya," Jack said, standing up. "Which is why we're never going to tell him about this."

"Obviously," Z replied, standing up as well. "So… maybe we should return the car now before we give Sky the pleasure of watching us get thrown back in jail?"

"Oh, he'd definitely enjoy that," Jack said with a grin. "Come on." Jack climbed into the front seat and Z followed suit.

"You know? Maybe I should take the bus. This way we don't both get arrested for your lame brain plan."

"Ha ha!" Jack replied sarcastically. "Sorry! But no! If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"You wish," Z said, sticking her tongue out at Jack. "What are we going to do when we see Sky?"

"Just act natural I guess. I mean, nothing's changed right? He's still the anal, by the book, jerk we know and love. Right?"

"Right!" Z replied with purposeful nod. "You know? I wasn't kidding about me taking the bus."

"Z!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_9:15 PM _

_Location: New Tech City Park_

Sky shivered as he dumped a bottle of water over his head while walking through the park. He had changed back into his workout clothes and after parking his bike back in the garage and now, as usual, he wanted to give the illusion that he had actually been working out. Knowing what a dedicated cadet he was, no one every questioned where he had been. All they had to do was see the "sweat soaked" work out clothes and his dishelved appearance and they would put two and two together. If they asked, he would simply confirm their suspicions, but no one ever did.

At first Sky had been worried about being caught, especially with Bridge as a room mate. He never realized how much people trusted him. Not that he felt he was giving them any reason not to. He was just as dedicated and loyal as any cadet at the base, more so than most. Some people might even say obsessively so. This was just personal, that's all. Still, it always amazed him that no one had ever caught on. He didn't want them to of course; he was just surprised considering who they were.

As Sky walked through the deserted park, he spotted a few empty bottles of beer lying on the grass. Rage suddenly seized him and he grabbed one of the bottles and threw it as far and as hard as he could, letting out an inaudible yell as it left his hands. He watched as it shattered in the far distance and sighed. It felt good to be making a mess that he didn't have to clean up.

Why? Why did she have to torture him like that? Why did **_he _**have to be the parent? She was his mother. She was supposed to look after him, not the other way around. Now, of course, he was an adult and didn't need looking after, but all those years after his father died he had felt like he had lost two parents instead of one. She was supposed to protect him and look after him, but he had always had to take up that role with her, tucking her in after she passed out on the couch, cleaning the kitchen after she had another fit, doing the grocery shopping because he knew if he didn't they wouldn't have anything to eat the next morning. It wasn't fair but they were the cards he had been dealt.

When he came back after being at the academy for a while, he had attempted to help her get some help. He had tried social workers, people from the A.A., but she wouldn't listen. She just refused to admit that she needed help, and refused to accept the help that was offered to her, so they had no choice but to give up. All Sky could do now was try to help her get by with the day by day stuff and hope that maybe, one day, she would trust him enough to let him help her.

He had once considered telling Bridge and Syd about his mother but eventually decided against it. As good as friend as they were, they just wouldn't understand, and burdening them with the knowledge that he hadn't had a similar lifestyle would make things any different, except maybe by making things more awkward between them. Like at the bar for example, telling them would have only made them feel guilty about drinking in front of him and he didn't want that. He didn't like drinking and what it did to people and that was his opinion, but it wasn't his place to burden his friends with his crosses.

Jack and Z were a different story. Unlike Bridge and Syd, they knew how hard life could be for some people. What had always separated them though was their choice of what to do about. Like Z, Sky had considered running away, and in a way he did when he left home to join SPD, but he had never lowered himself to thievery. His dad has always taught him to respect the laws of society and Sky had taken it to heart. In his mind, people who had to hurt other people to help themselves weren't trying hard enough. There was always a third option. He had seen too many family run shops, friends of his, go bankrupt from people stealing from them, because the thieves had thought it wasn't hurting anyone. It was why he had had so little respect for them, so little mercy.

Mind you, after working with Jack and Z for a few months, Sky had learned there was more to them than meets the eye and had even come to respect them, at least on the battle field. He still didn't like them, more precisely, he still didn't like Jack (Z was okay) but most of the time they got along well enough or knew enough to avoid each other. Still, he just didn't feel close enough to them to show them that part of himself. Not yet, and maybe not ever. They didn't need to know, no one did.

Sky sighed as reached the edge of the park. _Another clean escape_. He jogged across the street and the rest of the way back across the academy grounds, all the way up to the side entrance doors. When he got inside he headed straight for the showers, only stopping in his room briefly to grab a change of clothes. After he showered he headed down to the common room to grab a snack before heading off to bed. Syd sitting on one of the magazines reading a magazine that had her face on it.

"How was your night?" she asked casually, not really paying attention if he actually answered.

"Fine," he replied, grabbing his food and heading for the door. Suddenly he stopped at the doorway and turned to his face his long time friend, contemplating whether he should take his answer back and answer her truthfully for once. "Hey Syd?"

"Yeah Sky," she replied, not looking up from the magazine.

Sky paused and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"K. Goodnight Sky."

"Goodnight Syd." And with that Sky turned and vanished out the doors.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_So there is the next chap! I hope I've more fully explained Sky's situation to all of you as there were some concerns about why Sky was so accepting of his mom's current state. I also hope Istill have your interest with this story as it is far from over._

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! They have been very encouraging and very helpful! Feed back is always appreciated! Don't worry! More story to come soon, so stay tooned!_


	7. The Morning After

_Disclaimer: Don't own squat!_

_Well here it is! The new chap! Sorry its been like two months since I've written. I started writing but I got caught up with exams and then a crazy first semester! Then when I tried to write it had been to long and I lost my flow! Luckily! I found it again and have finally written the next chap. Hope you enjoy it! There are probably only two left after this._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

_

* * *

_

_Monday morning 8:00 am_

_SPD Headquarters: Dining Hall_

Jack, Bridge, Syd and Z all sat indifferently at one of the many dining hall's tables, munching away at their breakfast. Syd and Bridge were making most of the conversation, Bridge babbling on to Jack about some new invention he was working on with Boom, something about a time machine and a toaster oven, Jack wasn't sure. Syd was gossiping away about her latest fashion escapade and her battle at the mall she had to go through to get the designer pair of shoes she had just bought. Neither Jack nor Z was listening very attentively. They had both had yet to fully adapt to the early schedule SPD ran on and thus very much appreciated the great supply of free coffee the base offered. Still, it was Monday morning, and neither had slept very well after their last night's adventure nor had they seen Sky yet that morning. He was out on his morning run and would be back soon.

"… So I just told her, 'try me' and she so backed off. I mean I didn't join SPD just so I could let people walk all over me. Right? Z?" Syd, who had just finished retelling her tale to her only girl pal available, waved her hand in front of Z. She pouted annoyedly as had Z appeared to have zoned out in the middle of her story. "Z? Hello? Have been listening to a word I said?"

"Hmm?" Z replied sleepily. "Did you say something Syd?"

"Oh my god! Where are you this morning Z?"

"Hey, not all of us have brains that function at "Syd talk" speed this early in the morning."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been out so late last night. By the way, where exactly were you last night?"

"Out," Z replied with a yawn. She hoped her sleepy tone would give Syd the illusion that she was just not in a conversational mood, as opposed to avoiding the question.

"Bridge! Bridge!" Jack's sudden raise in volume drew Syd's attention (thankfully) away from Z. "Man! It is too early in the morning for your conspiracy theories."

"But I'm telling you Jack, it could happen," Bridge replied insistently.

"What could happen?" Z asked, not really wanting to know the answer but hoping to change the subject from her conversation with Syd.

"Well, you see, it all starts with…"

"Hey guys," Sky interrupted, plopping down beside Bridge at the table with his tray of food.

"Hey Sky," Jack replied a little too cheerfully. "How ya doing?"

"Um, fine." Sky replied, slightly perplexed at Jack's sudden cheerfulness. He usually had some sort of smart ass remark waiting for him and was a bit thrown by Jack's overly nice attitude.

"Did you have a nice run this morning?" Z asked, just as cheerily.

"Uh, yeah, it was good…" Sky raised an eyebrow at Z. She was acting just as strange as Jack. Sky's eyes narrowed as he looked at them both suspiciously. "Are you two planning something I should know about?" The two were infamous for their practical jokes around the academy, and Sky tended to be one of their main targets. After their last one, he had now made sure to check his shampoo thoroughly before using it, as he had ended up with a head of hair that matched his very blue uniform.

"What? No! No!" Both replied in unison, shaking their heads attempting to look as innocent as possible. For once they didn't have anything planned, but were glad Sky wasn't suspicious of them, other than in his usual way.

"Un huh…" Sky looked to Bridge and Syd who just shrugged in equal confusion and then turned back to Jack and Z. "Right…" At this point both Jack and Z had appeared to become very interested in their meal trays and refused to look up at Sky. Sky just shook his head. It was way too early on a Monday morning for him to be attempting to figure his odd team mates out. He got enough of that from rooming with Bridge, and that was plenty.

The table was silent for several moments more until Syd couldn't take it any more and turned to the boys.

"So Sky, Bridge, you two will **_not _**believe what happened to me the other day…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day continued same as usual and Sky didn't notice any more abnormal behavior from either Jack or Z, except for maybe the fact that Jack was no longer holding a grudge against him and glaring at him behind his back. Not that Sky minded. Their feud always ended up getting them both into trouble and used up far too much of his energy. He was almost tempted to ask why but didn't want to risk messing with a good thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Later that day…_

After a particularly nasty zord fight the rangers stumbled into the command center for the debriefing. It wouldn't actually take them that long. Cruger and Kat had been watching the whole thing from the command center and to their knowledge it had been a fairly routine fight: Grumm sends monster, monster attacks, rangers fight monster, monster grows or jumps in giant robot, rangers defeat monster with zords. They only held these debriefing to clarify the facts and allow the rangers to add any details they noticed that the cameras might not have picked up. Fortunately, no one had noticed anything so the meeting went by fast.

Just as the Cruger dismissed the cadets, Kat cleared her throat signaling Cruger of his missed announcement.

"Rangers," he called out. They turned, having not gone that far and gather once again before Cruger curiously. "One last thing. Dr Manx has brought to my attention that there have been an increasing number of attacks recently and this has taken a bit of a toll on your performance." The cadets inwardly groaned. They hardly needed a reminder of how much more tired they were lately. There was an attack almost every day now and the rangers were beginning to think Grumm never took a day off. Cruger continued. "Therefore, I have decided… to give you the rest of the day off. Enjoy your afternoon cadets. Dismissed."

With that, the rangers exited the command center beaming with excitement. Even Sky was looking forward to an afternoon off gracing his fellow teammates with one of his rare smiles.

"Man, I can't believe Cruger gave us the whole afternoon off!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"I believe it, and I intend to use it to its full extent. I'm going shopping!" shouted Syd turning to the others. "So… who's with me?"

"…"

Syd pouted as the other rangers suddenly became very interested in the architecture of the surrounding hallway. "Come _on_ you guys! It'll be fun! Z? Bridge? Sky? Jack?"

"Uh…" Jack said nervously, "Sorry Syd, but uh… Bridge and me, we were going to uh… look for some new bath books!"

"Really Jack?" Bridge replied happily. "I didn't know you liked bath books."

"Oh uh… yeah! Of course! I've just dying to get one of my own since you mentioned yours."

"Well, they have book stores at the mall too," Syd replied encouragingly.

"Yeah, but um… you see, the one I want is at this special book store and it's like at the other end of town. Sorry."

"Aww," Syd pouted. "What about you Sky? You of all people seriously need to expand your wardrobe."

"Sorry, but I was planning on taking the afternoon off. You know? Relax. Read a bit."

Syd rolled her eyes. "God Sky! Could you be any more boring? What about you Z?"

"Well… I… uh…"

"Come _on_! I _know _you need at least _one _new shirt. Especially after you ripped that new top you got."

"What are you talking about Syd?" Z asked, unsure of to what she was referring to.

"You know. The yellow one we bought 2 weeks ago at _Le Shaque_. I saw it one the floor this morning with a big tear in it."

Z's eyes widened in recognition. It was the shirt she had been wearing when she and Jack followed Sky. "Oh! Um, yeah! That one! You see, I … I was trying to give it a more _rockish_ look so I trimmed it in a few areas."

"What? While rolling in the dirt? That thing was filthy."

"Well, I uh…" Z was beginning to panic as searched for an excuse.

"Hey guys," Jack cut in, rescuing Z from Syd. "That store, you see, it closes soon so if we want to get there on time we have to go now. You want to come too Z?"

"Yeah!" Z replied a little too enthusiastically. "I'll go get changed and meet you in the lobby." And with that Z ran off down the hall before she could be questioned further.

"Well now, I better get changed too." Jack turned to Bridge. "Meet you downstairs in five?"

"Sure!" Bridge replied cheerfully, although he wasn't sure Jack had even heard as he immediately ran off in the same direction as Z. He shrugged. "Okay. Bye guys," Bridge said turning to Sky and Syd and then walking off.

Both Syd and Sky were silent for a moment.

"Well that was weird." Syd said looking perplexed. "I wonder what was up with them." She looked up to Sky for insight. "What do you think Sky?"

"…"

"Sky?"

Sky's remained silent, staring off in the direction Jack and Z had run in. His face was neutral but one could tell from his eyes he was in deep thought.

"Hey. You okay?" Syd said, growing concerned by Sky's silence.

"I have to go," he replied coldly and walked off leaving Syd alone in the middle of the hallway.

Syd just shook her head as she watched her blue friend go. "You know the world is coming to an end when _Bridge_ is the only one who makes sense."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_Well there you go! Kinda filler! I know! But necessary filler! It leads up the much anticipated_ **talk **/ **conflict **_that will ensue as Sky discovers he's been had! It should be soon so no worries!_

/ 

_Please Review! All feedback, good or bad, is much appreciated._

_Thanks!_


	8. A piece of the puzzle

**Chapter 8: A piece of the puzzle**

_

* * *

_

_No._

_I don't believe it._

_I refuse to._

_No._

_I'm just being paranoid._

_They couldn't know… could they?_

Sky paced his room furiously as he mulled over the days strange events. Jack and Z had been already acting really strangely earlier in the day. He had simply thought they were planning another prank for him as Jack tended to get twitchy when he lied. Z on the other hand usually was calmer than this but today she looked like she had just committed murder and was ready to bolt. It just didn't make any sense.

_They couldn't possibly have followed me…no way. Not without me noticing. Neither of them even owns a car and I would have noticed if there had been a taxi following me around town…unless they already knew where I was going. But how? How could they? No one's ever questioned what I've been doing or where I've been going. There hasn't been one hint of suspicion so **how** could they know? _

Sky reached into his pocket and pulled out the yellow piece of fabric he had found the other day.

_Maybe it was just Z. No. No, Z would never do something as stupid as follow me around town, not unless she had been forced into it by Jack. Not mention both were acting really weird earlier today. Why else would they have been acting so… nice. _

Sky paused, studying the yellow fabric in his hand.

_It could just be a coincidence. Maybe Cruger talked to them or something. Maybe I am just being paranoid and this is all just a coincidence. These things **do** happen as rare as they are… but what if it's not. What if they tell Bridge or Syd? What if they tell Cruger? It's not like I could get in trouble for all this. It's not a crime to have an alcoholic mother. But still… it's none of their business. It wasn't their place to follow me at all. UGH! Stupid Jack! Stupid thieves! _

Sky lashed out at the punching bag in the corner.

_What do I do now? Do I face them? Talk to them? Or just pretend like I don't know they know? If they really don't know and I face them then they'll… well, they'll know. I could just wait and see if they say anything but then there's the chance they may not ever. Also, if I don't talk to them now then they might tell someone else or accidentally let it slip. Oh God! I'm starting to sound like Bridge! Ugh! Damn them! Hell! Damn me! What the hell am I going to do? I mean, there's no way to know** if** they even know anything._

Suddenly a thought hit him. Sky looked down at the piece of cloth in his hand.

_Now, when did Syd say she'd be back this afternoon…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you **_sure_** you dropped it in here Sky?"

"No, that's why it's **_lost_** Syd. If I knew where it was I wouldn't be looking for it. Besides, I told you before, I'm just trying to cover all my bases. I know I had it on Sunday morning and I know stopped in here to talk to Z in between the time I put it on and the time realized it was missing. I've already checked my room and the halls **and** the common room. So this is the next logical place to look."

Sighed and continued her search. When Sky had approached her earlier this afternoon asking for her help, she had hoped it might be on something like his wardrobe. Instead, he had her crawling around on her hands and knees searching her own room for his "lucky SPD pin" that he had apparently lost. Why on earth he cared so much about a pin he could easily replace just by going down to the supply room was beyond her. It was partially her own fault that this was so difficult. Neither she nor Z was very good about keeping their room tidy. It wasn't her fault though that SPD didn't supply her with enough closet space. Where else is she supposed to put her clothes?

"Find anything yet?" Sky asked.

"Nope, nothing," Syd replied.

"Just keep looking," Sky replied.

Sky smirked as he heard Syd begin to mumble something under her breath. He couldn't quite make out the words but it sounded thoroughly annoyed as she huffed about on all fours. This only made Sky smile more. It may be juvenile to say but Syd was really cute when she was annoyed and Sky couldn't help but take some pleasure in the fact that he got to spend some time alone with her. This was partly why he felt slightly bad about lying to Syd like this. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything else to do. He needed to find out if Z knew anything but he wasn't ready to start breaking into people's rooms, no matter how suspicious he was.

"So," Sky said, deciding to be the one to break the silence, "What were you and Z talking about earlier with that shirt of hers?"

Syd turned and gave Sky a curious look. "Why Sky, are you, our resident Mr. Unsociable, actually attempting to make small talk with me? I feel so honoured."

Sky rolled his eyes. "Never mind," he muttered to himself. "Forget I even asked."

"No no no!" Syd replied laughingly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'll tell you."

"Nope," Sky replied, mock hurt. "I don't want to know now."

"_SKY!_" Syd whined, giving Sky her best pout.

"Sorry Syd, but the moment's passed. You missed your chance."

"I'll be your best friend!" Syd sang.

"I already have a best friend." Sky replied flatly.

"_Please _Sky!"

Sky gave Syd his best annoyed look before turning back to his search. Syd pouted silently at her friend's response and began searching again.

They were silent for several more moments before Sky spoke up. "So Syd, what were you and Z talking about earlier with that shirt of hers?"

Syd stared a Sky in shock but was met with a defiant smirk. "You jerk!" she said smacking Sky on the shoulder. "But- if you must know…"

Sky stared curiously as Syd began to rummage through a pile of yellow clothing and shouted in eureka as she found what she was looking for. Syd pulled out a dirty yellow cotton shirt. It was simple but classy and would definitely have looked quite nice on Z.

"You see this?" she said holding up the shirt. "It took me four shopping trips before I could get Z to buy anything. And then FINALLY we find something that she likes and I actually approve as fashionable and look what she does to it." Sky's eyes widened as he stared at the large gash in the shirt. Not only was it the same type of fabric, the gash was the same shape as the piece of cloth that was resting in Sky's pocket at that very moment. Sky's worst fears had been confirmed.

Thinking Sky's shock was at the destruction of the shirt, Syd continued. "Shocking! I know! I still can't believe her! Ptsh! Trying to make it more rockish? Yeah right! She just doesn't want to admit she wrecked her shirt. How she managed it is beyond me. She's only had it for two weeks." When Syd noticed Sky was still staring at the shirt she began to grow concerned. "Um, Sky? Are you okay? It's just a shirt. It's not _that_ big a deal."

"What?" Sky asked, breaking from his daze. "Oh, um, I'm fine. Listen, I don't think it's here Syd," Sky replied distantly, standing up. "Thanks for your help though. I appreciate it."

"Uh, okay," Syd replied, slightly confused at Sky's change in demeanor. "You need help looking any where else?"

"Um, no. Probably not. I'll tell you if I find anything though. Thanks." And with that Sky walk swiftly from the room leaving Syd, once again, alone and confused.

As Sky walked down the hallway his fist clenched around the torn fabric.

_They followed me. I can't believe it. I can't believe they actually followed me like I was some… criminal. **Them**, of all people! Jack's probably laughing it up now that he knows my secret. I bet he was probably even going to use it against me if I stepped out of line or something. It wouldn't surprise me. He's probably still trying to get back at me for getting him in trouble with the fight. It doesn't matter that **he **started it. You know? I bet he thinks he can use this to surprise me. One day we'll just be talking and he'll bring it up, just to throw me off balance. Or worse, he may even try to blackmail me with it. Well… I won't let that happen. He wants to know the real Sky Tate? Then when he and Z get back he's going to get more than he can handle. Just wait Jack, because I'm going to be ready. _

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Well there you go! Another new chap! Thanks for the encouraging reviews so far! They are much appreciated. Also, FYI, NO: there is NOT going to be a Syd/Sky romance. I said it once, I'll say it again. As much as I love those romances I am horrible at writing them and would just end up taking away from the story. Trust me when I say it is for the good of the story._

_ALSO, Please review! Whether good or bad, fab or flaming! All critisism is much appreciated!_

_Thanks!_


	9. Bath Book Blues

_Hey people! Thanks for all the lovely feed back! It always makes me that much more inspired to write when people are encouraging you. Thankfully I've gotten out of my slump/two month breakand am quite close to finishing this fic! Yeah! _**Cheers! **_Anyways! I'm back on track so expect the next chap to be coming quite soon and in the mean time, enjoy this one._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bath Book Blues**

* * *

"Wow guys! That was so much fun! I don't think I've ever seen that many bath books in my life. We **_really_** need to do that again sometime!"

"Sure thing Bridge," Z replied half heartedly.

"You got it buddy," Jack replied just as flatly.

"Ok then, see ya later!" Bridge replied cheerily as he headed off down the hallway to his room. As soon as Bridge was out of sight Jack and Z collapsed to the ground.

"Jack," Z said turning to Jack, "next time you decide to go shopping for bath books with Bridge, don't invite me."

"Well fine Z," Jack replied, "next time you need bailing out I'll just stand there and let Syd interrogate you _in front_ of Sky. Besides, how was I supposed to know there was a specialty store that just opened in that district?"

"It's called a map Jack. But whatever, personally, I think dealing with Sky might have been preferable to four hours of that."

Jack gave Z a questioning look. "You honestly believe that?"

Z paused, thinking it over. "No. But still, that was a LOT of bath books."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, it certainly was."

"So…"

"So…"

"You think he knows?"

"Bridge?"

"No! Sky! I mean, I saw the look on his face when Syd brought up the shirt. Not to mention I wasn't exactly very inconspicuous."

"Yeah, you're a real James Bond," Jack chuckled, "But … I don't know. We could just be paranoid. He could just think we're planning another prank."

Z snickered. "Yeah, remember last time? He was SOO mad at us! I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel."

"Hey, what can you do? It's not **_our_** fault blue is such flattering colour on him."

"Yeah, it really brings out his eyes."

"Oh, definitely!"

Jack and Z just looked at each other and immediately burst out in laughter. It was several minutes before they could finally regain their composure. But as they did, the seriousness of their future began to sink in.

"What are we going to do if he finds out Jack?" Z asked. She was beginning to grow very concerned. "I mean, we'd never tell anyone. Not if he didn't want us to. We're not that mean."

"True, but do you think we could actually convince Sky of that? I mean, he doesn't exactly have the highest respect for either us."

"Especially for you."

"You're telling me." Jack sighed. "I think we should just wait. If we confront him and he didn't know then he's going to be mad."

"Yeah, but if he figures it out and realizes we lied to him them he's going to be even more mad. You know what he's like when he lets his emotions build up."

"Yeah, he can get pretty angry."

"Yeah, not to mention we'll have lost any of the remaining trust he had in us."

"Still, I don't think it's a good idea."

"I think you're just scared Jack."

"Aren't you?"

"Well, no duh! This IS Sky we're talking about. But that doesn't change the fact that this whole thing was your idea and thus, your problem to fix."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it'?"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'what goes around comes around'?"

"Hey, I have nothing to hide!"

"Ugh! That's besides the point Jack! I'm saying that sooner or later we're going to get caught. And it'll be that much worse then than if we tell him now."

"You don't know that."

"I know Sky. And tell me, **_when_** has he ever been known to be spontaneous?"

Jack sighed. "Okay, okay, how about this? I'm too tired to think right now, so I'll sleep on it tonight and tomorrow morning we can figure out what we're going to do."

"Don't you mean what we're going to _say_?"

"Z!"

"Fine! Okay, sleep on it. But tomorrow we're going to say something to Sky."

"Tomorrow."

"Alright then, see ya later," Z said standing up. "Dinner at six?"

"On the dot," Jack replied, standing up as well.

"Bye."

"Later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack shuffled down the hallway sleepily. Never in his time at the base had his lumpy SPD regulation mattress looked so inviting, but then again, he couldn't remember ever going on such an exhausting shopping trip, and he had gone shopping with Syd before. Not many could people could say they had accomplished that. Jack had almost made it to his room when he suddenly he heard a voice call out his name.

"Jack!"

Jack turned and went wide eyed as he saw Sky jogging up to him in the hallway.

"Wait up a second," he called, walking up beside him. It was a terrifying sight seeing Sky there; particularly because of the un-Sky-like smile he was wearing on his face.

"Uh, hey Sky," Jack said cautiously, "You going somewhere?"

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"Really? Why was that?"

"Well, I been doing some thinking and I think I've figured out what the problem between you and me is."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's that we don't trust each other. I mean, one day they have me arresting you, the next day we're on the same team and they just expect us to get along."

"Not exactly a reasonable request."

"Especially considering we hardly even know anything about each other. I mean, I don't know what you like, what you don't like, your favourite musician, where you were born, what your childhood was like etc etc. Hell! I don't even know your middle name."

"It's Robert, and I guess those are just things you learn over time."

"Still, neither of us has been making much of an effort and I think we need to start."

"You mean right now?"

"Yeah!"

"Um, how exactly?"

"You want to play a game?" Sky asked, smirking devilishly.

"What did you have in mind?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Cue cliffy music! muhhahaha! I hope you liked this chap as much as I like writing it! I can tell you right now that Jack has every reason to be afraid. Who wouldn't be with Sky on the loose._

_Anyways, please review as always! Whether good bad, fab or flaming! All critisism is good in my eyes!_

_Thanks!_


	10. Truth or Truth

_Hey people! So guess what? I was so excited after writing the last chap that I just didn't get out of my seat for the next 4 hours and I wrote the whole next chap! ( Note: It is now one in morning!) I'm quite pleased with the way it turned out so I hope you enjoy it as well. Thank you very much for the reviews. They'vebeen lovely and surprisingly accurate with their predictions! ANYways! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truth or Truth**

* * *

"Sky? Where are we going?" 

"Dojo C. I booked it earlier today so there shouldn't be anyone else around."

"What kind of game are we going to be playing there?"

"I told you before; I'll explain everything when we get there."

Jack groaned inwardly. _Why did I let him talk me into this? _Jack thought to himself as he and Sky headed for the training wing. Somehow he had allowed Sky rope him into coming play some trust game with him. How this would help him get to know Sky better was beyond him but he somehow doubted he actually had much choice in the matter. While Sky had been acting surprisingly cheerful, he had an undertone of seriousness lurking behind his smiling façade. Jack was going to play this game with him whether he wanted to or not.

"Here we are," Sky announced as dojo doors slide open. He waved Jack ahead, "After you."

"Um, thanks," Jack said suspiciously. He was almost afraid to turn his back on him but he continued anyways. He wasn't about to let Sky see him sweat. He may feel guilty about what he and Z had done but that didn't mean he was going to let Sky intimidate him.

As he began to take in his surroundings Jack noticed Sky punching something into the key pad by the door. "What are doing there Sky?"

"Just locking the door," he replied turning to Jack. "You know? To make sure there are no interruptions."

"Yeah… about that. Now that we're here, are you planning on explaining what this game is all about?"

"It's simple really," Sky said, taking off his SPD jacket. Jack decided to follow suit, taking off his own. "As I said before, it's game to help us get to know each other. The way it works is: we spar. Every time someone gets a hit, the other has to answer a question."

"What? Like truth or dare?"

"More like truth or truth."

Jack's eyes narrowed. He could see where this was going. While they had both wanted it, neither had gotten the chance to finally let their frustrations out and finally prove who the better fighter was. They had only fought full out twice before back when they were on opposite sides. Jack won the first time. Sky won the second. That meant this fight was going to be the tie breaker and the one to finally settle the score.

"I have one rule add though," Jack said.

"What?" Sky replied calmly.

"No powers. We start using our powers and we won't be getting anywhere."

"Alright, deal," Sky replied taking a fighting stance. "Ready?"

Jack took a fighting stance as well, "Bring it."

With that both Sky and Jack burst into action. Sky swept his leg out and Jack flipped back to avoid Sky's outstretched limb. The moment he landed though he was hit in the stomach with a roundhouse causing him stagger back.

Before Jack had even recovered Sky popped his question. "Truth: This game is about trust, so why the hell should I trust the guy who used to make a living off dishonesty and stealing from others?"

Jack shook his head. "Why am I not surprised that is your first question? Fine! You know why? Because Sky, from the moment I've gotten here I've been working my ass off to earn it. I've done my duty to best of my ability and despite my shaky start I think I've earned a little good faith. You know? A second chance. I know now the whole Robin Hood thing wasn't the best of ideas and I've acknowledged that. I'm past that. And everyone else has managed to as well, except for you. So I don't know. What else do you want me to do to make you trust me?"

"It's not your turn to ask a question," Sky replied coldly getting back into a tense fighting position.

Sky swung a right hook at Jack but this time he was ready to get the upper hand. While blocking his punch Jack used Sky's momentum to flip him over his shoulder, causing Sky to land roughly on the mats. Sky was stunned only for a moment before scrambling to his feet. Jack had question waiting for him though.

"My turn. Truth: You ask me why you should trust me after all I've done, but what about you? You are the most guarded person I know. You don't even trust your best friends enough to let them in, so why on earth should I trust you?"

"I don't **_need _**to give my life's story to earn someone's trust. I earn it with my actions. So what if maybe I'm not that talkative about my feelings and my home life I don't need to be because anyone who knows me knows that I **_always_** keep my promises and I am **_always_** there when it counts."

"Well if actions speak louder than words then you're just as much a liar as you claim I am," Jack said coolly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sky spat.

"Sorry Sky, but it's not your turn to ask a question."

Sky lashed out angrily at Jack whom narrowly ducked to miss the blow. Jack attempted to take the offence by hitting Sky with a tornado kick but Sky caught his leg and tossed him to the ground.

"Alright, let's cut the bull shit," Sky said angrily. "Why did you and Z follow me on Sunday?"

"Why the hell were you lying to us all this time?" Jack shot back, his temper flaring as hotly as Sky's.

"I asked first."

"What are you? In the third grade?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine! You want to know? Honestly? I was sick and tired of your arrogant, domineering attitude! You were mister perfect SPD soldier boy and I figured there had to be more to you than that! No one is that shielded unless they have something to hide and I wanted to know what that was! I wanted to prove that you weren't the perfect little blue boy that you pretended to be and I wanted to rub it in your face!"

"Then why haven't you yet!" Sky shouted angrily.

"Because **_I'M NOT THAT MEAN!_**" Jack yelled back. By this point he was practically screaming in Sky's face. "I don't know what kind of person you think I am, but I can tell you I am the last person to be mocking someone for having a crappy childhood! It's not funny! It never is… no matter how much you hate the person."

"I don't want your pity Jack," Sky replied coldly.

"**_GOOD!_**" Jack spat before replying calmly, "Because having had an equally crappy one, you'll hardly be getting any from me."

"Good," Sky replied coolly before pausing. "So what was your question again?"

"Don't I have to hit you first before I can ask?" Jack asked.

Sky threw up his hands in defeat, "Screw the game! Just ask the question!"

"Fine. Why were you lying to us about where you were going every Sunday? Why not just say you were visiting your mom? You didn't have to tell us all the gritty details but you didn't have to lie."

"Yes I did. Come on, you're on the same squad as me Jack. You know who we work with. If people knew I was visiting my mom every week then one of these days some like Syd or Bridge would want to know why. Hell, they might even want to come along one of those Sundays. Or worse, they might try to come for a surprise visit. And guess who they'd find? Dear old mom passed out on the couch with a bottle of burban. They wouldn't get it Jack. Not like you or Z. They had the normal childhood with the trips to the zoo, and the that parents take you to the park for ice cream. They wouldn't get it and it would just make them uncomfortable if they knew. I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, you and I have far more in common than I'll ever have with them."

Jack stood silently for a moment. "I guess I just thought you were ashamed of it."

"I am," Sky said bluntly. "I am ashamed of her and I am ashamed of what I let my family become. I mean I may have been young but I wasn't stupid. I had a great childhood up until when my dad died when I was eight, so I knew something was wrong with her. I knew that wasn't the way things were supposed to be. She rarely even had a drink of wine with dinner before dad died. But instead of dealing with it, I ran away the first chance I got and pretended like she had never existed."

"You ran away?" Jack asked, shocked by Sky's confession.

"Metaphorically speaking. I joined the academy when I was 15 and I just never looked back. I didn't call. I didn't write. I **_never_** visited her or went home on holidays. I just cut her out and left her behind."

"Hey, I was there on Sunday too. I wouldn't blame anyone for wanting to get out of there as fast as they could."

"Well I would. And I'm sure my dad would too. It matter doesn't how bad a parent she was. She was my mother. She was family. And you don't abandon your family just because things get hard."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice. If there's one thing I learned on the streets it's that you need to be able to look after yourself before you can look after someone else. You were a kid and kids aren't supposed to look after their parents, parents are supposed to look after their kids. Besides, if you hadn't left then, you would have left when you were 18 and all that would have changed is you would have been even more bitter."

"How come you aren't?"

"What?"

"Bitter."

"About what?"

"Your childhood, your parents, life. Take your pick."

"I don't know. I am still sort of bitter about some things but a lot of that faded after I met Z. I found my family and that was all I really needed. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I get the impression you were quite bitter before when you left. So what changed? Couldn't take the guilt?"

"Surprisingly, no. It had very little to do with guilt. When I came to academy the first person I met was Dru and he ended up being the closest thing I had to family in a long time. When he left, (before Bridge got assigned as my room mate) I started to realize how I much I missed that and how little family I had left in this world. I didn't even say good bye to her and I'm pretty sure I slammed the door on the way out."

"So that's when you decided to start your weekly ritual?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I mean, I've tried getting her to go to AA meetings and talk to social workers but she just wants to stay in funk and there's not much I can do about it. The doctors say she can't go on antidepressants until she gets her drinking under control but her depression was the whole reason she started in the first place. So…"

"So you bring her groceries every week, clean up the messes she makes…"

"And just try and help her get by. It's all I can do."

"Well at least you're there, and I'm sure your dad would be proud of you for that."

"Maybe… I hope so."

Both Jack and Sky were silent for a moment.

"So…"

"So…"

"Well this was fun," Jack chirped half heartedly.

"Loads," Sky replied flatly.

"Look, fighting is not getting us anywhere and I don't think I can take washing another window. Truce?" Jack said holding out his hand to Sky.

Surprisingly Sky took Jack's hand, only pausing for a moment before giving it a firm shake, "Truce."

Jack broke out into a grin and gave Sky a friendly pat on the back while heading for the door. "So, you hungry?"

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sky, I'm trying to extend the olive branch here. You're supposed to say, 'Yes Jack. I am hungry. Why do you ask?' and then I respond, 'Me and Z-

"Z and I."

"What_ever_! 'Z and I are meeting for dinner at six. Would you like to join us?' at which point you say 'Sure Jack. I'd love to'."

Sky raised an eyebrow at Jack. "One, I already ate dinner. Two, just because we've come to this truce doesn't mean we're suddenly best friends. I still don't like you."

"Hey, you're no picnic to hang out with either." Jack replied laughingly. "But fine then, you want to play some light ball?"

Sky paused for a moment to think it over. He shrugged, "Okay."

"You know blue boy? We seriously need to work on your social skills."

"What can I say? I had a rough child hood," Sky replied smirking.

"Ha ha! You're hilarious." Jack replied sarcastically.

"I certainly like to think I am," Sky said, now full out grinning.

"I'm sure you think a lot of things but that doesn't mean you're going to do any better against me at light ball."

"Really? Because I thought beating you was the best I could do, and I don't need to think to do that."

"Okay, at what point did Sky Tate become a comedian?"

"Trust me; it's not that hard with you around."

"Excuse me?"

Sky just laughed in response, something he rarely did and Jack eventually joined in. As they neared the dorms, Sky waved a goodbye to Jack. "I'll see you later for that game, okay?"

"Alright, later."

Just as Jack was about to turn away though, Sky called out, "Hey Jack."

"Yeah,"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Listening I guess. I really don't know. Just… well, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Oh and Jack, one question."

"Yeah?"

"You guys only followed me the one time right?"

"Yes,"

"And you followed me on foot, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So then, whose car were you driving when you followed me on my bike?"

**The End**

* * *

_He he! Yeah! I finished! Go me! Gotta love a happy ending! I mostly just happy that I finished! Alittle sad though! It was fun to write. But to add more would spoil a good ending so it's best I leave it. (Good endings are hard to write!) Thanks for all the reviews and all the people following the story. I do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! _

_Thanks!_


End file.
